Anderson Sibling Adventures
by Gleevengers98
Summary: Follow Blaine and his little sister Ainsley in this collection of one shots. Angst, fluff, and an occasional AU. Warblers, New Directions, and Cooper Anderson will also make appearances. Klaine, Niff, Faberry, Brittana, are the pairings for the story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi my name is Sydney and this is NOT my first fanfic, just the first one I've posted to . As with most first attempts R&R would be much appreciated. Yes this story is involving an O/C but I believe you will fall in as much love as Ainsley as I have. Plus with Blaine, Klaine is bound to happen. I have made Ainsley four years younger than Blaine and Coopper six years old than Blaine. So that's it. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or it's characters.

Chapter 1: Blaine Comes Out

The constant yelling from her father and the sobbing from her mother told ten year old Ainsley Anderson that it was going to be a long night. She was starting to accept the fact that she was getting too tired to wait up for her brother when he appeared in the hallway.

"I'm so sorry, B," she said as she wrapped her arms around him and he began to sob into her shoulder. She half-led, half-dragged him into her room and shut the door.

"Blainey, who cares what they think? You're still amazing!" Ainsley said as her fourteen year old brother's tears began to slow down.

"But how am I supposed to look them in the eye when I know they hate me?" Blaine asked pathetically.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, you are the strongest, bravest, most courageous person I know. Our parents are horrible people and you will not let their crap tear you down." Ainsley said determinedly as Blaine began to giggle.

"Thanks Ains but you do know that all the adjectives you used to describe me mean the same thing, right?" Blaine said between giggles.

"Yes, I needed a way to get it through your large, curly head." She said with a smirk.

"And there you go, ruining the moment." Blaine said hugging his little sister and mentally thanking God or giving him the most amazing sibling ever.

A/N So that was just a little taste of what I have to offer. I'm counting on your reviews and follows to tell me whether or not to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to the reviews and follows I've gotten, I am going to try for a longer chapter this time. Thank you for accepting my original character and I hope you'll continue to review and hit me with requests or prompts. BTW, this story will not go in actual order of events, I will just be posting as the ideas come to me.**

**Disclaimer: Glee and it's characters belong to Ryan Murphy and try as I may I still haven't been able to get a hold of some DNA for my polyjuice potion.**

Chapter 2: Warblers Meet Ainsley

"Wow," Jeff said as he, Nick, Wes, David, and Thad pulled up to the Anderson residence.

"Blaine's house is…," Nick whispered.

"Huge," David finished.

"Are you guys going to stand there admiring the house all day or are you going to actually go inside it?" Wes commented impatiently as the others began to exit to car.

"Calm your tits, Wes we're going," Jeff replied. They walked up to the front porch and Thad rang the doorbell. The door was answered by a girl who looked to be about twelve.

"Who the heck are you people?" She asked.

"I could ask you the same question," David answered.

"I'm Ainsley Alivia Anderson and I live here," Ainsley answered sarcastically. The warblers could see the subtle resemblance between her and Blaine, the olive skin, the dark brown hair. In some ways they looked completely different though. Instead of Blaine's intense hazel eyes, curly hair, and hobbit size, Ainsley had beautiful light blue eyes, very straight hair, and was of the normal stature for her age.

"We're Blaine's friends from the Warblers and we were supposed to pick him up." Nick said and Ainsley let them inside as they all took turns introducing themselves.

"Well, he's probably still upstairs applying an entire bottle of hair gel to his head so feel free to do whatever you want while you wait as long as you don't interrupt my game." She said as she headed into the living room and picked up her Wii remote to play Just Dance 2. She selected the song 'Toxic' by Britney Spears. The boys were pleasantly surprised with her song choice to say the least. They were even more surprised when she was amazing at the dance. The best surprise came when she began to sing along to the music.

**Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'**

**There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it**

"She's really good," Nick whispered before getting shushed by the rest of the group. The truth was that she had a voice the equivalent to a female Blaine, just with better dance moves. Jeff seemed thoroughly impressed with her ability to dance and sing at the same time with a song that was so quick paced.

**Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now**

**With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic**

**It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me**

**Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now**

**With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic**

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

**With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic**

**With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic**

**Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now**

She finished to a round of applause from the Warblers and gave a little bow.

"Ainsley, quit showing off," Blaine said as he finally appeared down the stairs.

"Please, you're just jealous of my dance moves," Ainsley said, her voice full of attitude.

"Am not," Blaine said in a voice close to an arguing four year old.

"Are too," Ainsley said matching his tone.

"Whatever, you guys ready to go?" Blaine asked his impressed friends.

"Yeah but first tell me why you never mentioned triple A here to us before," Wes asked Blaine while Ainsley smiled at the newly acquired nickname.

"Didn't think you'd be interested in hearing about my twelve year old sister," Blaine said with a shrug as the group made their way to the door.

"Well, you should've at least told us how awesome she was," Jeff said as they opened the door.

"See you guys later," Ainsley hollered as they left. "Who knew my brother had such hot friends?" Ainsley said to herself when they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! If you are still reading this story, THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT. It means so much to me to read your guys' reviews. They make me smile. I am currently trying to write longer chapters, as suggested in your reviews.**

**I realized that I forgot to mention Britney Spears in my last disclaimer, so yeah!**

**And also before I forget, prompts are MUCH APPRECIATED!**

**Disclaimer: Still not Ryan Murphy so I don't own his characters. Also, I'm Yours belongs to Jason Mraz!**

Chapter 3: Ainsley Breaks Her Ankle

"Hey, Kurt, can we practice our duet? I'm tired of reading this biology textbook." Blaine said putting down the seven inch thick textbook.

"Sure, babe," Kurt said putting down his geometry homework.

"Yay!" Blaine exclaimed plugging his phone into the docking station. The intro to "I'm Yours" began to play. Blaine took over the first verse.

_Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool dawn run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn  
To win some or learn some_

Kurt joined him for the chorus.

_But I won't hesitate  
No more, no more  
It cannot wait,  
I'm yours_

Kurt took his turn next.

_Well, open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love  
Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved_

Blaine returned for the second chorus. They were totally going to win the duet competition.

_So I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm sure.  
There's no need to complicate,  
Our time is short.  
This is our fate,  
I'm_- but they were interrupted by a thump from Ainsley's room followed by a few choice cuss words.

"Do you think we should check on her?" Kurt asked with a concerned look at the wall through which the noise came.

"Nah, she's probably fi-" Blaine was cut off by another series of obscenities from the thirteen year old girl.

"Come on Blaine, we're gonna go see what's up," Kurt said pulling Blaine along with him. They walked into Ainsley's room to see her on the floor crying frustrated tears.

"Oh thank god! Please help me!" Ainsley said noticing the two boys standing in her room. Blaine went to squat down next to his sister and his boyfriend did the same.

"What happened A?" Blaine asked worriedly. The girl, who rarely ever cried, looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I climbed up onto my desk to change the poster on my wall but I fell and landed really wrong on my ankle. I tried to get up but it gave out and I fell back down," she said and began to sob.

"Hey, shh it's okay," Blaine said soothingly placing his little sister in his lap.

"It h-hurts, B," she whimpered.

"I know, sweetheart but can I see it?" he asked softly. Ainsley nodded hesitantly. He placed a tentative hand on her ankle. She cried out in pain and backed away from his touch.

"Can you try to move it?" Blaine asked. She tried but didn't get very far before she began to sob even harder than she was already.

"Please don't make me do it again," Ainsley begged.

"It's alright baby, you don't have to," Blaine said.

"Blaine, I think it's broken." Kurt whispered in his ear.

"Yeah," he said out loud. "So here's what we're going to do: I'm going to carry you out to the car and Kurt's going to drive us to the hospital where they're going to fix you up." he finished. He then proceeded to look at Kurt to see if the plan worked with him. Kurt nodded and he picked up his sister and carried her downstairs throwing his keys to Kurt. He opened the door for them and Blaine carefully placed Ainsley in the backseat. He walked around and sat in the passenger seat. Blaine turned the radio on as Kurt pulled out of the driveway. Five minutes later, Kurt pulled through the drop off area and Blaine carried his sister into the hospital. Luckily they were admitted fairly quickly. Blaine and Kurt took the seats next to her bed. They just hoped it would be over soon.

*Klaine*Klaine*Klaine*Klaine*Klaine*Klaine*Klaine*Klaine*Klaine*Klaine*Klaine*Klaine*Klaine*Klaine*

An hour after they'd gotten back from the hospital, Ainsley sat on the couch watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Her brother and his boyfriend were cuddled up on the love seat on the other side of the room. Ainsley's ankle was encased in a green and black striped cast. The doctor said it was to stay that way for four to six weeks and that she should only move using crutches. She was getting very tired from the painkillers in her system and was slipping away pretty quickly but first there was something she had to say to her brother.

"Blaine, Kurt thank you for helping me," she said quietly yet very sincere.

"You're welcome, Ainsley," Kurt said.

"What are brothers for?" Blaine answered as he gave his sister a hug. Ainsley drifted off to sleep asking herself what she did to deserve such an amazing brother.

**A/N hope you enjoyed it! I also hope you'll review & prompt!**

**Love, Sydney**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, long time no see! I am so sorry for the lack of updates but I hope that having a week of straight updates will repay. Here's the first of seven!

Chapter 4: Panic

She backed into the wall, head turning side to side looking for an exit. Her father could be heard rounding the corner. She snuck into her room and locked her door. She ran to her bed and hid herself in the blanket. This wasn't happening, this CAN'T be happening. Her thoughts were interrupted when her father pounded on the door. She was trapped. He stuck the key into the lock. She began to whimper audibly. Her father lifted the cover and smiled widely. "Tonights the night I've been waiting forever for. You're finally mine!" She began to sob as he undid his belt buckle. He stripped completely within a matter of minutes and she sobbed harshly as he began to undo her pajama shirt. She tried to defend herself but her attempts were futile and her pants were removed. She tried to escape his grip before he could remove her underwear but he was too strong and he had no trouble taking them off. She looked away as her lined himself up with her. He entered her and she screamed loudly. She had never experienced something so painful. He was shaking her roughly and she begged for him to let her go but he continued to handle her roughly. Someone was screaming her name from a distance and she screamed at them to help her. Please god help her. She screamed as she woke with a start.

[This is a line break]

Wes looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 3:05 am. Why the hell had he woken up at 3:05? He looked around and saw that he was surrounded by his extremely drunk friends. They had all drunk a staggeringly large amount of alcohol the night before, besides him and Blaine, who did not want a repeat of the last time he drank. Blaine was currently asleep in his second floor bedroom nursing a severely intoxicated Kurt. The rest of the warblers were in Blaine's basement where they had passed out after the party. It was then that he heard the cause of what had woken him up. A high pitched scream sounded from directly above him where Blaine's sister Ainsley was sleeping since her room was next to the bathroom and she didn't want to hear Kurt throwing up the entire night. Wes decided to check it out since Blaine was an extremely heavy sleeper and nobody else would be waking up anytime soon. He slipped past his drunken friends and began to make his way up the stairs to living room. The sight that met him broke his heart. Ainsley was thrashing around on the couch sobbing her heart out. When he realized she was having a nightmare, he tried to shake her awake but it only seemed to scare her more and she started pleading for him to stop. He immediately stopped shaking her and called her name. She screamed for someone to please help her so it was apparent that somewhere in her dreamlike state she was hearing him. He continued to call her name and she finally woke with a start. She began crying in earnest and Wes gathered the small girl in his arms and rocked her back and forth until she began to calm down. He had always felt a connection with the girl that was just as strong as the one he had felt with Blaine. It was killing him to see her break down like this.

"A, what was that nightmare about," Wes asked gently. He wanted to know what had caused the girl so much pain and fear.

Ainsley looked up at him hesitantly but she knew he could be trusted and began to tell him the story of what had happened when Blaine went to Dalton.

"It started off as insults whenever I mentioned Blaine's name but it escalated quite quickly," Ainsley started quietly.

"It became more and more intense every time Blaine came home from Dalton. It went from insults to slaps and kicks. After that he started locking me in closets and when he decided that wasn't enough…," she paused to collect herself before starting again. "he started umm…exploring me s-sexually. At first, it was just kisses against my will and touching me in…places but than h-he started looking for more." She looked back up at Wes with tears running down her face. He noticed that her breathing had sped up a bit but thought nothing of it since she was upset.

"He raped you, didn't he? That's what your nightmare was about wasn't it," Wes said, voice full of disgust. Ainsley nodded and she began to sob again. Her breathing had caught Wes's attention again. It was much worse than the last time. She seemed to be having a panic attack that was worsening by the second. He decided it was time to get Blaine involved and scooped her up, carrying her quickly to her brother's room. She realized where he was taking her and looked at him with panic filled eyes.

"You c-can't t-tell him. He'll b-blame himself and it's n-not his f-fault," she whispered in between panicked breaths. He agreed with her just to shut her up because talking had made her breathing even worse. He quickened his pace as she began gasping desperately for breaths. He pushed open Blaine's door and set Ainsley gently next to Blaine on the side Kurt wasn't currently occupying. Wes set to the task of waking Blaine up, which wasn't hard tonight because Blaine knew his boyfriend could needed to be taken care of. He was confused, however, when he looked up into the face of his best friend.

"Wes, what's up? Is it Kurt? Is he okay?" Blaine asked frantically.

"No, Blaine, it's Ainsley." That was enough to wake him up and he noticed his little sister struggling to breathe.

"Oh, god! Ainsy." he said jumping into action. He came over and lifted her into a sitting position and sat behind her. "A, listen to me. Try to copy my breathing okay? In…out…in…out...in...out. Shit, it's not working. Wes, can you run into her room and grab her inhaler out of the drawer of her nightstand?" Blaine asked the warbler councilman who nodded and raced out of the door to grab it. Blaine realized his sister had tears running down her face and wiped them with his thumb.

"Shhh, honey, you're alright. You're fine. Wes is gonna bring you're inhaler and you'll be fine," Blaine said trying to comfort his trembling sister. Wes returned with her inhaler and Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. He gave Wes a thankful smile and removed his self from behind the younger girl.

"Ains, do you want to do it or do you need me to do it for you?" he asked her gently.

"Y-y-you," she choked out. He nodded and raised it to her mouth. He pressed the top down providing his sister with a puff of medicine. She breathed as deeply as her aching lungs would allow her to. She coughed painfully and her brother pressed down on the inhaler again. Tears trailed down her face as she tried to get the medicine into her lungs. Wes grabbed her hand and kneeled next to the bed. She took one more dose of the medication and it finally began to take effect. She slumped back into Wes's awaiting arms. He embraced her in his strong arms. She was still crying slightly out of the pain and stress of it all. Wes wiped the tears and realized that Blaine was whispering to the girl but he had been too focused on her recovery to notice. He tuned into the conversation.

"A, can you tell me what triggered the panic attack?" Blaine asked softly.

"Just a nightmare," she sniffed. Wes knew from the look on his face that Blaine suspected it was more than that but he didn't say anything. He just pulled his sister into a hug and was glad that she was okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Titanium, or Blown Away.**

Chapter 5: The Loophole

Sam Evans was desperate. Regionals were three weeks away and the New Directions were down a member. Yesterday at glee Joe announced that he was quitting Glee Club in order to have more time to spend with his God. Sam still couldn't believe that after all he and Blaine had done to get the New Directions into Regionals, Joe would go and screw them over like that. He had no idea how he'd find a good to mediocre singer before Regionals. He wished they could ask the old members to join them but he looked in the Show Choir Rule Book and it said that no one who has already graduated high school can compete.

_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud, not saying much  
I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet  
you shoot me down, but I get up_

Sam searched for who could've been singing. Their voice was powerful yet beautiful at the same time. The only other person in the courtyard was a girl he'd never seen before.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
fire away, fire away  
ricochet, you take your aim  
fire away, fire away  
you shoot me down, but I won't fallI  
I am titanium  
you shoot me down, but I won't fallI  
I am titanium_

This girl was lead material. It was worth a shot.

"Excuse me," Sam said tapping her shoulder. She removed her headphones and turned around.

"Can I help you?" She asked. There was something strikingly familiar about her.

"Yeah. I was wondering if maybe you'd join the glee club at Regionals? Your voice is incredible." He might as well get straight to the point.

"I don't go here, sorry," she replied. This gained a confused look from Sam.

"Why are you in our courtyard then?" Sam asked.

"I'm waiting for my brother to get out of Cheerios practice," she answered.

"Who's your brother?" Sam questioned.

"Blaine Anderson," she said. "Speak of the devil."

"Hey, Ains," he said.

"Dude, I didn't know you had a sister," Sam exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't think you'd care about my 14-year-old sister," he said with a shrug.

"Thanks, B, I feel so loved," she quipped back.

"Hey, do you know where that Show Choir Rule Book is?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I have it here," Blaine said reaching into his satchel. Sam took it and retread the part on ages. Just as he thought, there was a maximum age limit but not a minimum.

[this is a line break]

The next day, he shared his idea with Blaine who thought it was worth a try. He pulled out his phone to text his sister.

**To: Ainsley (12:47)**

**Meet me in the courtyard at 3:15**

**From: Ainsley (12:48)**

**Ok…**

Sam and Blaine arrived in the courtyard at promptly 3:10. Five minutes later Ainsley walked up to them.

"What's up?" She asked.

"We need you to join the glee," Blaine replied.

"I'm in eighth grade, I can't do that," she replied, puzzled.

"Yes you can, look," Sam said handing her the Rule Book.

"Well, I guess if it's not against the rules of the competition," Ainsley answered. "I'm in."

"Awesome, let's go," Sam yelled excitedly, running towards the choir room. Blaine and Ainsley followed behind him at a slower pace.

[this is a line break]

Five minutes later, Ainsley and Sam stood in front of the entire glee club.

"Guys, I've found us a new member to compete," Sam announced. "This is Ainsley Anderson and she is awesome!"

"Does she even go here?" Tina asked in a snarky tone. No one had ever called _her_ awesome.

"Nope," Ainsley replied.

"Sam, if she doesn't go here, she can't compete," Will explained slowly.

"Actually, I can," Ainsley said handing the leader the show choir handbook.

"Chapter 6, Section 4, paragraph 2, No students who have graduated high school may compete. No students from high schools other than that competing will be permitted either," Sam recited.

"However, it says nothing about people who are in middle school being against the rules," Ainsley finished.

"Well I can't just let her in without hearing her sing," Mr. Schuester argued.

"I've heard her sing, I didn't think she'd need to audition," Sam supplied.

"It's fine I'm always prepared to impress," Ainsley spoke. She nodded at Sam to take a seat.

"Enjoy the show," she said holding Tina's glare with a smirk.

_Dry lightning cracks across the skies  
Those storm clouds gather in her eyes  
Her daddy was a mean old mister  
Mama was an angel in the ground  
The weather man called for a twister  
She prayed blow it down_

_There's not enough man in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past_

The club was impressed but nothing prepared them for the next part.

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'til there's nothing left standing,  
Nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away_

"Wow," Ryder spoke aloud. Tina just scoffed. No matter how good this girl was, she'd still been there the longest and was therefore the best.

_Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch  
She locked herself in the cellar  
And listened to the screaming of the wind  
Some people called it taking shelter  
She called it sweet revenge_

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'til there's nothing left standing,  
Nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away_

Tina was trying her best to keep the unimpressed look on her face but this girl was great.

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past_

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'til there's nothing left standing,  
Nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

_Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away_

Ainsley finished to a round applause from everyone but Tina.

"That was…great. Good job, Ainsley," Mr. Schue praised.

"Thank you," Ainsley replied.

"You're most definitely in," he finished.

"Cool," she said before sauntering off to sit next to her brother.

"Bitch," Tina muttered as she passed.

"Thank you for your jealousy," Ainsley retorted with a smile.

"Welcome to the club," her brother congratulated, not noticing the tension between the girls.

"I'm not jealous," Tina muttered angrily under her breath.

"Yes you are," Ryder, who was sitting next to her whispered. He winked at Ainsley and she smiled. He was very cute.

**A/N Bah bah baaaaaaaaaah RAINSLEY! If you couldn't tell, I hate Will and Tina! This is the beginning of Loophole!verse which just means Ainsley is in the glee club.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. Or Cheetos puffs. Or Lysol. Or pillow pets.**

Chapter 6: Scarred for Life

"Guys, I'm home," Ainsley yelled through the home. No reply.

"Guys?" Ainsley yelled louder. Again, no answer. That's weird, her brother had texted her saying that he and Kurt would be home since Glee got canceled.

"Oh, well," she said walking into the kitchen to grab of chips. She reached into the cabinet and grabbed a bag of Cheetos Puffs. She dropped the bag, startled by a noise from upstairs.

"BLAINE? KURT?" She screamed before running to grab her aluminum softball bat from the garage. She slowly crept up the stairs stopping short when she heard a moan come from inside her room.

"G-guys?" She stuttered. she slowly opened her door, expecting the worst and revealing more horror than she could ever imagine. Kurt was on her brothers back and they were both , yeah and they were on her bed.

"OH. MY. GOD! EWWWWWWW!" She screamed. Both boys scurried to remove themselves from each other and cover up.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE DOING…THAT IN MY BED," she shouted pointing at the guilty couple.

"Y-your room was the closest," Blaine whispered, embarrassed to have been caught.

"YOUR ROOM IS RIGHT ACROSS THE HALL! IT'S THE SAME DISTANCE FROM THE STAIRS! I WILL NEVER BE PURE AGAIN! YOU'VE SCARRED ME FOR LIFE!" She shouted.

"Ainsley-" Blaine spoke.

"I CAN NEVER UNSEE THAT! EVERYTIME I WALK INTO THIS ROOM, I WILL HAVE TO RELIVE THIS MOMENT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? EVERY. SINGLE. TIME"

"Ainsley!" Blaine said louder.

"I'LL HAVE TO BURN THOSE SHEETS. I'LL HAVE TO SPRAY, LIKE, SEVEN WHOLE CANS OF LYSOL. I'LL HAVE TO BUY A NEW UNICORN PILLOW PET. THIS ONE IS RAINBOW. DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO FIND A RAINBOW UNICORN PILLOW PET? A LONG FREAKING TIME!" She ranted.

"AINSLEY!" Blaine yelled at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT?" She screamed equally as loud.

"It's not the first time we've had sex in your bed," he said casually.

Ainsley screamed and left the room muttering curses from Harry Potter under her breath. She always was a nerd. The boys quickly scrambled out of her bed and into their clothes. They went downstairs where Ainsley was pacing angrily. Her pacing suddenly froze.

"Wait...Blaine is on the bottom?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Oh, yes! Blaine is _always_ on the bottom." Kurt said with a smirk.


End file.
